


Caught With Two Cups of Coffee

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [11]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: The cougar fic no one asked for. It was late but I wrote it this afternoon.





	Caught With Two Cups of Coffee

That hair, the voice...it couldn’t be- “Elana?!” Aria’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Oh-Aria! Hi!” The taller brunette had a bag of food in one hand and a tray of coffee in the other. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m buying dinner.” Elana tried to keep her voice even. 

 

“In Rosewood?” 

“America’s a free country, Aria.” 

“Well-yeah but-” Elana pretty much bolted out of The Brew. “That was weird…” Aria muttered to herself. She decided to follow Elana...much to her surprise-Elana wound up at her house. Eyes narrowing, Aria snuck inside and ducked behind the couch. 

“Ella?” And there was her mother...waiting with a bashful smile for Elana.

“Hi…” 

Elana’s features softened. “Hey, sorry for the wait-the line was long.” 

Ella chuckled. “It’s fine.” 

Elana put down the food and cupped the back of Ella’s neck, their lips meeting happily. Aria’s mouth hung open. “Ran into Aria…” 

Ella pulled away with a worried look. “Did you tell her?” 

“I...No.” 

“I hate keeping things from her but-I don’t know how she would handle this.” 

“So...you need more time?” Elana’s arms were around the older woman’s waist, her voice soft and gentle as their eyes locked. 

“For now...yes.” 

“Time’s up!” Aria stood from behind the couch and two pairs of brown eyes widened. 

“I didn’t know she followed me.” Elana mumbled. 

“Hi, Honey…” 

“Should I go?” Elana asked. 

“No…” Ella sighed. 

“How long has this been going on, Elana?” Aria folded her arms. 

“I...A couple of months.” 

“How did you even manage to meet my mother?” 

Elana looked paler than she normally did. “She was carrying heavy books and nearly ran me over on Main Street.” 

“Do you know who Elana is, Mom?” 

“Yes...I do. I think it’s...well I think she’s very brave.” 

“Oh my god...You like her.” 

Ella cleared her throat. “I-I do. Very much.” 

“So you’re gay now?” 

“I don’t know about that...But I certainly enjoy Elana’s company.” Ella smiled shyly at Elana and Aria made a scoff of disbelief. 

“Aria I-” Elana began before the tiny ball of anger cut her off. 

“Don’t. Does dad know?” 

“He does.” 

“And?” 

“Aria...we’re divorced.” 

“I’m going to Hanna’s. I’ll see you later, Mom.” Aria picked up her things, gave Elana a death glare and slammed the door after stomping each step. 

“Well...That could have gone better.” Ella said with a sigh. 

“Want me to get the bottle of red we opened last week?” 

The older woman’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Thank you.” 

“Sure.” Elana gave her a peck on the lips before walking into the kitchen.


End file.
